


On The Red Carpet

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia's at the Unchartered 3 premiere and gets a visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> This is written for one of my very best friends. It was lucky happenstance that she was my assignment in this challenge and I hope I did the pairing justice for her.

The hand on her arm startles her. Her hand presses to her chest as she's spun around and meets the face of her assailant.

"Holy fuck, Ben!" Claudia catches her breath and balls up her hand to punch his bicep. "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch, Claude, jesus." He releases her arm to rub away where she hit him. "You still pack a punch."

"Well someone was attacking me." She crosses her arms under her breasts but she can't stay angry long. She's sort of excited that he's there. "So, Browder, whatcha doing here?"

He grins at her and grabs her elbow to lead her across to his spot. There's an empty seats and the view is still good, but they are pretty far out of the way of the main crowd. He found a perfect dark little corner of the theater.

"I heard this big deal video game premiere was happening. I called in some favors and got a pass. It's not easy to see you anymore, baby. You know how hard it was to get in here today?"

She blows air out of the side of her mouth and rolls her eyes. "You should have just asked _me_. I could have gotten you in easier than that."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" The big smile he gets for all the effort instantly makes every headache worth it. "We're… Well, I'm not as big of a deal as I used to be."

"Sure you are, just walk into any science fiction convention on the planet if you need an ego stroking."

She pats his knee and it draws his attention down there. "Claude, one question?"

Claudia gives him a squeeze, rubs a little higher on his thigh and then removes her hand. He feels good - warm and inviting. She really is happy to see him, it's been far too long. "Only one or I'll have to charge a fee."

"How are those pants staying on?" His thigh stings now from the whack that she gives him. "Seriously, Claude, it's like magic!"

She makes a pouty face and turns away. She can feel him leaning into her space and when she looks back his face is right there, nose almost brushing her cheek.

"It's fucking hot. This whole nerds wet dream get up." He tugs on a pigtail and his lips graze her cheek as he leans back. Her hips aren't as exposed now but he watched as they came in and took the group shot. All he could think about was putting his hands on her skin, following the hem of her shirt to where it disappeared into her pants and tugging her hair free so he could run his fingers through it.

It's not like she planned that much exposure but she didn't check how her shirt would tug so tightly when she lifted her arms. "A little skin never hurt anyone."

"Oh, no, Claude. I wanna know." He twists in his chair and leans into her area again, props his chin on his hand while the other moves along the outside of her opposite leg. Her jeans are softer than he thought they would be and he wishes he could feel the skin underneath them. "This belt sure isn't doing much work."

They are both watching his hand caress the stones on her belt. When his finger slips off and skims across her hip she inhales sharply. "It's doing enough."

The chuckle is breathy and almost gives away his next move, but not enough warning to prevent the shiver the runs down her spine as two of his fingers slip under the waist of her jeans.

"It's not even tight, baby." Her skin is soft and overheated and he wonders if he had any part in the warmth. "Are you even wearing underwear?" He has yet to encounter any fabric as his fingers move back and forth along her hip.

The blush that rises in her cheeks gives her away and the laughter she expects isn't that at all. Ben actually moans and there's a tug on the band of her jeans.

"You're clearly trying to kill every man in this building." Ben lets his hand dip in further, giving a quick glance to make sure they are still alone, and he follows the hip muscle down to her center. "Probably most of the women as well."

"I can roll that way, too." Her voice is thick and her mouth feels dry. It's hot in the theater and all she wants to do is slump further forward so she can spread her legs and give him more space to work with. He hasn't touched her like this for months. "Is this why you're here?"

The abrupt question gives him pause and he lets his hand fall back a bit. He'd been just at the edge of her curls, just ready to make a bigger move. "No, not really. I came to see you."

"To scandalize me at a video game premiere?" She's got a hand on his forearm now, but she can't bring herself to pull him away so her fingers are just playing through his arm hair.

If he wasn't already hard her touch on his arm would be enough to bring an instant erection. "I miss you."

"You miss this. This thing we can't control." She's almost upset that she thinks this is all he needs from her. A quick fix, just like an addict. Not that she can blame him. She's hooked on him as well. The spark, the chemistry that they have together. It's everything, but something she's not supposed to need. "Ben…"

His fingers move in again, he flattens his hand and lets it work all the way in until he finds her center. She's so wet, so hot, so Claudia. Her clit is right there, ready and waiting for him. It cares nothing for the implications that wanting this is a bad thing.

Ben circles the tight bundle and she gasps and wiggles. Her hips arch a bit as she slides further down the chair. It's a theater they're in and the stadium seating seats are in the dark to make it easier to watch the game on the big screen. No one is paying any attention to them. He tries to get his hand further into her pants but they are too tight or his hands are too big. Instead of exploring more he just focuses on her clit.

He nuzzles at her neck with his nose and she tips her head to the side so he can kiss her throat. Her pigtails get in the way but he seems to manage well enough. "I miss you. Joking, talking, acting, playing and yeah… I miss touching you." His mouth is up by her ear now. No one else should hear this. "Making you come."

She sucks in breath as her hips buck against his hand in response. She wants to come. She's so close to it, she can taste the orgasm on her tongue. Everything is buzzing and she grips his wrist so he can't take his hand away.

Her head turns and their mouths are millimeters apart. Hot breath caresses her lips. She wants to kiss him, no, she needs to kiss him. "Make me come, Ben." She connects their mouths and his finger presses harder, circles faster. His tongue is getting reacquainted with hers as she moans into his mouth. "Oh… God… Ben… Gonna come."

He makes sure to swallow her sounds, not wanting to share them with anyone. Her thighs squeeze together as her hips push forward. He wants to feel her clench around him but he can't get his hand there. He has to be content to remember what her body feels like gripping him and tugging him in.

It's hard to kiss as she contracts, her body wracks through her orgasm and leaves her spent and happy. He's kissing her chin because her head is tipping back so she can catch her breath.

"You're so amazing, Claude." He's got his own predicament now. One that won't be as easy to solve as hers. He's pretty sure any sudden movements will send him into an embarrassing situation. He didn't bring extra pants. He nuzzles her jaw line, licks at her skin, kisses her neck. She's finally coming back from her high. "Feel good?"

She wiggles towards him and he pulls his hand from her pants. It's glistening in the low light from her juices and he brings it to his mouth, smelling it first before wrapping his lips around his fingers and tasting her.

"I missed that, too." She's feeling open and honest after her orgasm. Most of the time she pushes back the intense feelings she has for him. She can't trust herself. They both have lives that don't revolve around each other. But the moments like this come along. And they are practically igniting things with their sparks - including each other. "You've got a problem."

Her eyes track along his torso and land on the bulge in his crotch. It makes her body twitch with desire to take him inside her. It's been so long, too long. However they're at an Unchartered 3 premiere and she doesn't see a great option for making that happen.

"It's not looking good for me…" He's watching the wheels spinning in her head as she looks around the room and the frown on her face tells him - there's no relief in sight for him.

She kisses his cheek. "I want you inside me." Her lips brush over the whorls of his ear. "I don't think we can make that happen here…"

"Unless you've developed a taste for exhibitionism since we've last…" Her mouth is smiling when it covers his - cutting off his sentence. Nothing they're doing is helping him be able to get out of his chair any faster. "How long do you have to stick around?"

She looks around but can't spot anyone. "I could probably take off." She rubs her nose along his. "Why? You want something?"

"You." Ben slides a finger up her side, encountering the flesh of her hip on the way, and she shivers. "Just you. Preferably naked. Naked and under me." The last words are a low whisper.

A moan leaves her lips. "Sounds like perfection." She stands, straightens her shirt and offers him her hand. "Better walk behind me."

It's the only way he's getting out of here without a lot of embarrassment. "Good call."

She runs her eyes over his crotch as he stands. "Better walk close…." She keeps hold of his fingers and tugs him behind her as she leads them out.

*

The click of the door unlatching makes her stomach flip. A few more seconds and they'll be in the room. Alone. Finally.

Ben ushers her inside and then shuts and bolts the door behind them. She's leaning against the wall and he goes to her, hands flat on the wall on either side of her head, body pressing into her space.

"So you got this…" She looks over at the giant king sized bed further inside the hotel room. "Just for us?"

"Yeah…" He lightly kisses her on mouth and licks at her lips. "You like it?"

"Pretty sure of yourself there, Ben. Expecting sex?" Her hands loop around his neck and tickle through the hair at the base.

He grins and has the decency to blush. "I was hopeful."

Her lips open and she's panting with anticipation. "It's good that you're so well prepared or you'd have been left unsatisfied." It makes him shiver as she flattens her palm and draws her hand down towards his hip.

It's impossible to keep out of her personal bubble. Ben nuzzles her neck and she tips her head to give him more room. "You underestimate the amount of satisfaction I get out of making you come."

"Feel free to get more of that sort of pleasure anytime…" Claudia grins and her tongue wets her lower lip.

He grips her waist and tugs her towards the bed. "As much as I enjoy this outfit on you. It's time to get rid of it."

He takes his time starting with the belt as she kicks off her heels. Clothes are tossed around the room as they strip each other. It's a slow process, both wanting to enjoy it. Claudia's pants are gone before her top and Ben uses the necktie she's wearing to tug her into his space. He kisses her with heat and passion. Lips grinding together - hot and hard. It's been so long. Too long, since they've done this. No matter how often they try to quit each other it never works. He lets her free from his lips and tugs the tie loose before pulling it over her head. He pulls out her pig tails, letting her hair sweep over her shoulders. A raven curtain that he runs his fingers through. Separating the strands and letting the silky locks caress his hands.

"I love the glasses, hon." He takes them off though and puts them gently onto the bedside table. He slowly unbuttons her shirt and bends down to let his lips follow the trail of exposed skin - sucking lightly at the flesh between her breasts. Breasts that are still held in her bra. A bra he reaches behind her to unclasp as soon as he's swept the shirt off her body.

She's got her fingers on his shoulders as his nose nuzzles at her bra. Pushing it up above her nipple so he can capture the tip into his mouth. There will be marks later, ones shaped like her fingernails, on his back. He sucks harder and lets her pop free. The bra is removed and then she flops back onto the big bed.

"Come on, Ben. I want to do this in comfort." It takes about a millisecond for him to strip the rest of the way and then join her on the bed. He settles between her thighs and starts kissing her mouth again. "Mmmm… yes, you're my favorite blanket."

The soft flesh of her breast contrasts with the stiff point of her nipple as he cups his hand around her. His mouth moves down to suckle her. She's moans and grips his hair to hold him tightly to her. He releases the pressure and licks at the stiff tip, watching it bead in the cool air of the room.

She's already come once but can't help and want it again. Ben seems to know exactly what she needs because he's inching down her body, teasing at her skin, sucking bits of flesh in his mouth as he moves towards her cunt. No matter how many times they're together he always has to taste her. Not that she minds. Claudia spreads her thighs and bends her knees. He nuzzles at the curls with his nose - inhaling her scent - before licking at her clit.

The sound of him slurping her juices makes her shudder and arch up into his chin. She's so ready, already, for another orgasm but he just wants to tease her. Just wants to play. Ben's had to wait this long he may as well enjoy their time. She can see the mischief in his eyes as he looks at her as he flattens his tongue and makes a sweep from her opening to her clit.

"Fuck…" She draws out the word and her head tips back. It was almost enough to get her off. Almost enough to send her tumbling into climax. But Ben knows her body well and understands that since she's already come once he can play more. Do more and still leave her wanting. She wants him inside her just as much as he wants to be there the next time she lets go.

"We're about to." Ben nips the soft skin on her inner thigh before kissing her right below her belly button and moving back up. His lips take hers in a heated kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Their teeth clash as he bears down, unable to get enough of her. Her fingers are wrapping around his cock and her has to concentrate not to jar her. His hips twitch and he can't contain his thrust, just manages to pull back out of it before she loses her grip.

He looks between them and her thumb swipes over the head. Pre-cum bubbles up and she rubs it in - lubricating him. Not that he'll need any help, her body is ready. She angles him downwards and the first touch is like a jolt. For both of them. She hears his gasp and his cock twitches in her hand as she lines him up.

Claudia looks up at him, catches his eyes, and smiles. "Now?" He nods and presses forward. She's slick, so very wet, his penis glides in. The muscles of her body open and welcome him. It's hard to forget being inside her, the connection they have, the feeling, that rush - but every time is like the first. It's incredible and different. Yet it's the same, and there is so much comfort in knowing that she's so steady and true and no matter how long they're apart, no matter how much they go through it's still them. They are their own constants.

It's a while before he begins to move, to stroke, to play within her body. She giggles as he nips at her neck and whispers dirty words into her ear. She's arching and rocking and one of her hands slips between them to work her clit. Claudia is clenching around him now as he moves in and out, matching the rhythm to the beat of his heart. She kisses his shoulder and licks at him.

"More, Ben." The words are breathy and needy and he speeds up. A hitch in her throat as a gasp tries to escape, pleasure racing through her. Everything feels tight and explosive. The perfect meeting of soft and hard, slick and ready, sets her right on the edge of a second orgasm. "Oh… yes… so, so, good!"

She's got her free hand on his ass and is directing the tempo with her fingers. She matches the in and out with the circling of her finger on her clit. The pressure from his cock is perfection inside her and her whole body is tightening in anticipation. She's so close, so on edge. Claudia's gasping as her pleasure starts to liquify throughout her, washing around her. Finally she lets go as Ben's teeth graze her shoulder. Thighs grip, cunt clenching, fingers digging and lips shouting his name. The blood rushes through her body spreading the feeling to every nerve, every vessel, until she can't physically feel anything but the incredible sensations he's giving her and her climax.

Ben's not far behind her. His cock is throbbing inside her and when he knows she's too far gone to look back he loses his rhythm and just starts erratically pumping inside her. The thick semen bursts free and shoots up deep inside her. His balls throb and he can feel the heat of himself filling her. He's barely moving, her body too demanding of him and he doesn't want to abandon the heat of her.

By the time his orgasm wanes hers is complete. She's trailing her hands down his back and kissing his shoulder. When he moves to roll off her she stops him. Her heels lock low on her back, over his ass, and arms hug tightly.

"Not yet… please?" There's no telling how long it will be until they have this again. No way to know. "I miss this."

Ben lets his weight down on her more fully. Gives her the pressure that she's craving and she moans her contentment against his neck. "When will I…" He lets the question tail off.

She clutches him tighter and just shakes her head against him. "Bad Kids Go To Hell premiere? Where is it?"

"Honey… I don't…" He's not sure if one of his will work. The logistics of his escort… She sighs against his neck and he can tell she understands. "I'm glad I decided to try here."

"Me too."

He's rolling off of her now and she lets him settle next to her on the bed. He brushes the wisps of hair back from her temple and basks in the afterglow with her. There's not much time left for them. Although it's saddening, it doesn't really matter because no matter how long they go, how infrequent they see each other, every time they are together the sparks still fly. They are still Ben and Claudia. The chemistry hasn't faded in all the years they've known each other.

"We've still got a little time." He leans in and they kiss. "Lets not talk."

"Just hold me." She turns her back to him so he can spoon her - bringing her in tight. "Just like this."

"For as long as you need, Claude. As long as you need."

The End


End file.
